Saturday's
by Moonspickle
Summary: Ally hates Saturdays, but a knock at the door could change her opinion of it...(really bad summary but please try it:))


Ally hated Saturdays.

Most people couldn't wait for it to come, it was a day off, a break from the stress of everyday life, a chance to clear your head and get some well deserved rest. But Ally wasn't most people. She found Saturday boring and lonely, a long day that never seemed to end and further more it was always sunny! (She was more of a rainy day person). Sunday's were equally as boring, but they were slightly better, considering the next day she was back at work.

Ally loved everything about her job. She was surrounded by her favourite things and professional people, she never thought she would get this lucky finding something that she enjoyed so much. She was a songwriter for Jimmy stars record label 'Star Records'. She was very successful and everybody loved her work and her herself. They would praise her every time she came up with something new, and Ally being Ally would simply blush and shyly thank them in response. Not to mention that she was an incredible singer, but she didn't want that kind of publicity and preferred being behind the scenes.

Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, Ally glanced up at her moon shaped clock and sighed when she saw it was only 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Her day had started of the usual with her getting up, eating breakfast and scribbling some lyrics into her songbook. She was currently lying on her couch watching sponge bob. Said sponge bob laughed his famous laugh, the sound echoing around the walls of her tiny apartment, but she didn't even crack a smile. Ally groaned loudly and rubbed her face then looked around for something, anything, that would entertain her.

Her eyes landed on a poster, an Austin moon poster to be precise. She smiled slightly and sighed. Austin had insisted on giving Ally a poster in case she would forget about him. He was on a world tour right now. Even though she reassured him that she would never forget him, the poster still found its way onto her wall. She wasn't complaining though, she quite liked staring at his handsome face from time to time. But don't tell him that.

Austin was Star Record's best recording artist and no doubt about the most talented too. Ally was Austin's songwriter. The two were quite the pair, having almost every album of Austin's in the top charts. Austin was Ally's inspiration, her muse. She wrote all her best songs with him. She missed his blonde disheveled hair and his kind eyes. The way he would make her laugh in an unladylike manner and his adorable 5 year old like personality. He couldn't make it to Christmas and Ally was starting wonder when he would come back. He was gone for months now

The duo did have a lot of chemistry between them but it never lead to to anything serious, much to Ally's dismay. She remembered the time they were alone in the practice room and playing random chords on the piano together. Their hands accidentally touched and a bolt of electricity went through her. Austin looked in her eyes and she did the same. It was perfect, right up until her hands slipped and she pressed a bunch of horrible sounding keys, breaking them out of their trance. Dumbass.

Snapping out of her daydream and sighing, she teared her eyes away from the poster and took another glance up at her clock. It had only been 5 minutes. "AH" she yelled and fell back on her couch, unfortunately banging her head on the sideboard. She groaned in pain and rubbed her temples "I hate Saturday's, I hate Saturday's, I hate Sater-" her rant was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the door wondering who the hell would be here at this time , it wasn't Trish because she was out of town. Deciding she was imagining things, Ally reverted her attention to her tv. 'Knock, knock, knock', okay maybe she wasn't imagining things. She slowly got up and made a beeline towards her door. She could've looked through the eyehole in the door but she couldn't reach it. Curse her shortness.

Taking a deep breath and gulping (way to be dramatic), she unlocked the door and peeped through the small gap. Her eyes landed on a pair of worn out converse, then some black jeans, then a walk the moon sweater the-wait! She knew that sweater! She only knew one person who owned the same sweater as her, it was -

\- "Austin!"

Ally fully opened the door revealing the one and only Austin Monica Moon standing at her doorway in all his glory. He wore the biggest smile on his face, showcasing his pearly whites, and as soon as he outstretched his arms Ally tackled him in a bear hug almost knocking him backwards. He chuckled and held her tight. She wasn't even bothered to ask him what he was doing her, all that mattered was he was actually here

"I missed you" she whispered, her head buried in his chest, feeling warmth all around her. She snuggled closer to him squeezing their bodies even closer together, if that was possible. He was actually here and she had never felt more happier. She wanted to go on tour with him but her work got in the way and she was forced to stay behind. Ally wondered how many girls he had met, since he was known for his flirting skills. Just the very thought of someone else touching him made her sick to the gut. Ok maybe she did have a bit of a crush on him. Ally pushed away the thoughts to the back of her head and continued hugging him.

"Missed you too Als" he replied and took in her familiar vanilla scent. Austin loved to smell Ally, not in a weird way, he always felt at home with her. And what's to say that Ally didn't smell Austin too? Ok enough of that. He too wondered if she had gotten herself a boyfriend, she would have told him right? Austin couldn't stand the thought of Ally being with someone that wasn't him. She was his.

The two stayed in each other's embrace for a little longer then pulled away. Ally looked up at Austin with a smile "how are you?" Austin grinned and placed a loose strand of her behind her ear. "I'm feeling great right now," he winked and Ally felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Tour's been fun, lonely though." Austin's mind flashed back to his time on the road, he remembered feeling isolated and fed up, even though he was doing what he loved. He remembered the picture of Ally he kept on his nightstand and how he would stare longingly at it wishing she was there with him. He didn't mention that to her though.

"Aw well-" an animal like sound cut Ally mid sentence. She froze and looked behind Austin to see where it had come from. She instantly spotted a big brown box. "Austin, what's that?" She pointed to the object behind him, her voice full of curiosity. Austin visibly stiffened and scratched the back of his head. Ally knew he did that when he was nervous. She knew a lot of things about him.

"Austin...?" She questioned him again and looked directly into his brown orbs. Austin chuckled nervously and turned around to pick up the box. It moved a bit causing Ally to squeal "what the heck?!". Ally watched Austin carefully carry the box towards her. "This isn't some sort of prank is it?". Austin just shook his head at her and bit his lip anxiously. He slowly undid the flaps on the box. Ally noticed it had holes in it...but why?

It was open now and she peered inside, expecting a vicious blood sucking predator but to her surprise, she found a ball of blonde fluff. "A puppy!" She exclaimed and looked closer to examine it better. It brought its head up to her so she could pet it and nuzzled its nose affectionately in her hand. It's nose felt warm against the palm of her hand and she noticed it had the most adorable brown eyes.

Austin almost awed at the sight in front of him. He looked at Ally lovingly then back at the pooch. He suddenly forgot why he was so nervous and admired the scene more.

Ally was so engrossed in petting the pup in front of her, that she forgot about Austin. She looked up at him with a questioning look "you bought a puppy?". Austin slowly nodded and averted his attention to a stain on the wall. It suddenly seemed so interesting. "Why?"

He took a deep breath "because I remember Trish telling me that you liked puppies and how your eyes light up whenever you see them, especially the drummer's one when he brought it in to the recording studio one day. And it's kind of a sorry present for missing Christmas, I wanted to come I really did but we were all the way in Japan then and I just couldn't make it! I thought about you though, did you kiss anyone under the mistletoe? Wait never mind forget that last part" he continued,

"And I remembered how much you hate Saturdays, because you thought they were boring and you felt lonely so I thought this little guy could keep you company and make you smile. If you don't like him I can return him to the pet shop! But in case you were wondering I already arranged with the pet hotel in town about keeping him in, only if you get too busy during the weekdays that is. Oh! And I also got him a chew toy!" He reached into the box and pulled out a stuffed monkey and squeezed it making it squeak. Then he giggled like a little school boy.

Ally was speechless. She registered everything Austin said and slowly a smile began forming on her face. This boy, this beautiful, kind heartened amazing boy, had actually taken the trouble of buying her a dog, just because he remembered how much she hated Saturday's. Oh and because he missed Christmas, but that didn't matter so much right now.

Feeling that Ally didn't like the gift, Austin turned his head to the side feeling slightly embarrassed. He also felt kinda dumb that he had ranted for a whole minute. Suddenly, he felt two small fingers at the tip of his chin, pulling him down. Before he knew it, Ally's soft lips were on his own and he had never felt to good. Well, good was an understatement. Austin was startled at first but soon kissed back with the same amount of passion. Their lips moved in perfect sinc and the whole world around them seemed to stop. They had been yearning for each other's touch for too long, and now they finally had their moment and were putting everything into it.

Austin's free hand cupped the side of Ally's hip and her arms found their way around his neck, fisting his soft blonde hair. Austin could taste her familiar strawberry lip balm and smiled in the kiss. Ally wanted to heat it up but she realised Austin still had the pup in his other hand, so she kept things slow. The need for oxygen made them pull apart and they rested their foreheads of each other's breathing heavily.

"Thank you" Ally whispered, "I know that wasn't as good as you getting me a puppy but thank you, thank you Austin". She wanted to cry, how did she get so lucky meeting him? And now she discovered he was an excellent kisser, not that she was surprised.

Austin just smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making her shiver. "You're welcome" he was still replaying the kiss in his head and wanted to fist bump the air.

There was a small whimper beside them. Ally felt her heart flutter at the sound and looked inside the box to find the puppy staring at her with wide eyes. "Hello baby" she cooed" and scratched behind its ear. "Can I take him in now?" She asked Austin

"Duh it is your dog" Austin smirked gently handing Ally the box. She took it but not before sticking her tongue out. Austin laughed and followed her inside then shut the door behind him. Ally walked up to her couch and placed the blonde bundle at the side of it admiring it before walking back to Austin, sighing happily. The sun was burning bright outside and she suddenly found it much better than rain.

Austin leaned against the counter and smirked at his poster on her wall. Ally turned to him and noticed "what?" She asked and turned her head around to see what he was smirking at. "I see you kept the poster" he grinned triumphantly when she started to blush. "Is that a problem?" She squeaked and his smirk widened "not at all"

Austin dipped his head down for a short chaste kiss and bopped her nose. Ally glared at him but a smile was evident on her lips. A sudden thought crossed her mind "wait! But what do I feed him I don't have any dog food or anything!" Ally started to panic and worriedly glanced at the pup on her sofa. "Chill Als, I fed him before I brought him here and I got some cans of dog food in my car".

Ally heaved a big sigh of relief and hugged Austin tight. "You're my saviour"

"I know"

She pulled back and playfully shoved him. Another thought crossed her mind but this time she giggled quietly to herself. Austin heard and asked her what was so funny "oh nothing", she replied "it's just that blondie over there reminds me a lot of you"

Austin looked sheepish "well that why I picked him" he scratched the back of his neck. Ally laughed out loud and thought for a moment "well in that case I'll name it Austin" she nodded her head in approval and mentally patted herself on the shoulder.

Austin wrapped his arms around her petite waste from behind and brought her body close his "hmm I like it"

Ally still hated Saturdays and always would, but this Saturday was an exception...:)


End file.
